General Adventuring Guidelines
Terms You Need To Know Adventurer Rating (AR) Your adventure rating (or "Rating" in-game) is a number between 0 and 267 (the maximum currently possible). It is important because the amount of experience you earn is based on your Adventure Rating, so as you gain in levels (and presumably in power) you need to find more powerful creatures to defeat. This applies in particular to players who like to multi-class their characters. Adventure rating is derived by the following formula: The square root of the sum of your current adventurer level to the power of two plus every other of your adventure levels divided by two to the power of two. For example, a current level 10 Ranger has 20 Cleric and 30 Warrior levels. The rating is therefore: Square root of (10 ranger levels^2 + (20 cleric levels/2)^2 + (30 Warrior levels/2)^2) = 20.62. How Can You Gain Adventurer Experience There are four general methods of gaining experience when adventuring: #Hunting critters; #Group hunting bonus (though this is generally linked with 1); #Collecting trophies for the Trophy Hunters; and #Consuming Crystals. Hunting Monsters Hunting monsters in Istaria is the generally accepted method of levelling. It doesn't get any simpler - find a monster, defeat it, and you get experience.It is important not to hunt monsters that are higher than your level,And do not approtch a monter without thinking. Fighting Multiple Monsters At Once Adventurers get an additional bonus if they fight and defeat more than one monster at a time. For example, if a Level 10 Warrior defeats two Sand Beetles at once, the Warrior will receive the standard experience reward, plus an additional experience reward based on the number of monsters defeated. Group Hunting Bonus As an additional bonus, if you join with other players in a group you receive additional experience when hunting together. Experience is calculated based on combined Adventurer ratings of the group, + x%. For example, a group of two with ratings of 40 and 45 are hunting and defeat a critter worth 1,000 experience. The rating 40 player would get the rating 40 divided by the total group rating of 85, plus their group bonus. The rating 45 player would get 45 divided by the group rating of 85. Note that this means it is more beneficial for a group of players with similar ratings to play together. A rating 1 player in a combined group rating of 100 would only get 1% of the experience! Collecting Trophies There are various NPCs in Istaria called "Trophy Hunters". They provide quests to adventurers that allow them to swap trophies gained from hunting creatures for experience. Monsters drop random amounts of trophies, any number between 0 and 2 being common. Trophy hunters accept 5 trophies at a time and give you a cash and experience reward. Note that after completing 10 of the same trophy quests (i.e. deliver 10 lots of 5 Small Sand Beetle Compound Eyes) the amount of experience you receive is halved. In general, the best creature to hunt for trophies is any type of Beetle. There is a different rating beetle to hunt for each trophy tier, and they generally drop more trophies than any other monster in game. It is quite common to receive 2-4 trophies per monster. Consuming Crystals Magic crystals can be "consumed" to provide experience for players. This is generally considered a waste of crystals however, as the benefits gained from using crystals far outweighs their experience value. It is, however, an option. If you don't need the crystals, then you may as well use them! How Is Experience Calculated? The amount of experience your receive is calculated as follows: Maximum Experience Cap Your current adventurer school level (as opposed to your adventurer rating) determines the maximum amount of experience you are able to gain per monster defeated when hunting creatures in Istaria. The maximum experience cap is calculated as follows: # Between levels 1-10, xp cap = (10% of xp required for next level) x 2 # Between levels 11-100, xp cap = (10% of xp required for next level) Note: Due to these calculations, the cap for level 11 is actually less than that for level 10. Category:Info Category:Adventuring Guide